Misted Moon
by Key-blaze
Summary: Misty is at the forest by her gym bathing in a hot spring when she notices something in the bushes... Suddenly that something attacks! What will happen to Misty now! MistyAsh


* * *

Everyone-evil glares- 

Kage: … yeah… I know…

Inu-Yasha: YOU SHOULD!

Kage: eh heh…heh…heh… Well you see… I just HAD to write a pokemon story! It is totally, like, part of my history. If it weren't for pokemon it is doubtful that I would have ever gotten into any other anime!

Sesshoumaru: and your point is…?

Kage: If I hadn't started liking pokemon, I wouldn't like YOU!

Everyone-GASP-

Kage-big smirk- okay… NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Pokemon pplz: YAY!

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pokemon, Inu-Yasha or any other associated peoples. Duh. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction.

* * *

Misted Moon

* * *

"aaaahhh…" sighed Misty as she got into a nice hot spring. 'The hot springs in the Johto region are MUCH better these ones in Kanto…' she was wearing a yellow bikini and there was a towel on her face to keep it warm. She was having a nice relaxing swim after a long day at the gym. It had been a while since she had left Ash and his journey to come back to her sisters. She sighed as she remembered Ash and all their adventures. She closed her eyes and could still see him the first time they met. It was really kind of funny. She could picture him running through the bushes and stealing her bike. 'Well, it wasn't exactly the best way to meet somebody…' she reasoned as she relaxed under the warm water.

Misty was just beginning to slip under the water to wet her hair, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was quick, almost too quick… It had Misty wondering if she had actually seen something. She lowered into the water until only her nose up was showing and eyed the woods around her suspiciously. She was getting seriously too hot under the water as she was, but something about what was in the bushes worried her. She looked back and forth around the bushes until she finally saw it again. Just a slight sparkle, nothing extravagant, but it was there, she was sure of it. As quietly and subtly as she could, Misty edged her way over to the bank farthest from the lurking SOMETHING. 'I don't know what that is… but its watching me, and I don't like that one bit.' She thought as she finally reached the bank.

Suddenly, a seviper shot through the underbrush and dove to her side of the hot spring. Misty screamed, remembering she had left all of her pokemon partners back at the gym. The seviper looked at her and with a decided hiss, gave her a "glare". Misty looked unwillingly into the glare and felt herself become paralyzed. 'I can't move darnit!' she thought as she tried to will her body to do something _anything. _The seviper made no move after that, it only stood (what is it called when a snake "stands"?) there, as if it were waiting for something.

Suddenly something else came out of the woods. It was human this time, Misty was sure. It walked slowly over to the seviper, but it was cloaked, so Misty couldn't tell who it was. The figure reached out a hand from underneath the cloak to pat the seviper on the head. 'So… I guess this means he's not my savior…' thought Misty drearily. She was beginning to regain some of her movements and knew she could now talk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed at the hooded person. She didn't understand what would make a person just go around and attack an innocent girl such as herself. The NERVE of some people eh?

"What else?" the man said (at least she figured it was a man, judging by the voice –and poor taste in shoes…-) "I'm kidnapping you." He said it as simply as one would say they were going for a walk, or going to their room. You'd never think that tone could be used for someone saying they were gonna KIDNAP you.

"ONE," said Misty bravely, "I AM NOT A KID, AND TWO: I AM NOT SO EASILY CAPTURED!" She was able to move her arm now and slammed it directly across the water, causing a small wave to splash her "kidnapper" –Misty: AHEM- ER- I mean, TEENAGER-napper and give her some time to move away and race for the other bank as swiftly as her numb limbs could take her.

She was just climbing out when she heard him shout, "GO, PIGEOT!" She turned quickly to see a large pigeot unravel its wings and begin to flap them. She raced out of the water and, with all her remaining energy, ran towards the forest at a dead run. She could hear the pigeot taking flight and tried to run faster. Her legs ached from over exertion and the water she was dripping made everything slippery. She saw her old favorite tree and knew she was halfway back to the path that would lead her to the gym. If only she could get there on time! Aie!

She reached her tree and used it as a small reminder of how close she was, though she kept in her mind how close the pigeot was getting. She was about a foot away from the tree when she tripped. A root had caught her ankle. She got up, but realized that there was a great pain in her ankle. It was almost unbearable and she fell back down, clutching her ankle and watched as the pigeot got closer…and closer… and closer… and….

* * *

Kage: heh heh, am I mean or WHAT!

Misty: not something to be proud of…

Kage: Oh well.

Misty: Soooo… WHAT GAVE YOU THE BRIGHT IDEA FOR THIS STORY!

Kage: uhhhh… heh heh I thought you'd be mad…

Misty: WELL DUH IM MAD! FOR ONE THING I DON'T WEAR BIKINIS IN PUBLIC AREAS UNLESS THAT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT AND-

Kage: Well then, I guess I stole all your other bathing suits.

Misty-Evil glare- (I get those a lot…) AND ANOTHER THING, WHY THE FREAK DID YOU BREAK MY ANKLE! WHO'S GOING TO SAVE ME NOW?

Kage: you will see… -pretends to meditate- have patience child.

Misty: I'LL GIVE YOU PATIENCE! –Picks up boulder-

Kage: AAAAAAIIIEEE! –runs away- SORRY FOLKS, I GOTTA RUN! READ AND REVIEWWWWWwwwwwwwwWWWWWwwww….


End file.
